


Loner

by KhrisKelley



Series: FNAF One-Shots & Drabbles [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Fronnie, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, i wanted smth sweet for freddy fazbear's, so have this little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhrisKelley/pseuds/KhrisKelley
Summary: "One child hangs back, seemingly unsure of where to go. He nervously glances back and forth from the stage to the arcade room and back again."A small kid is comforted by Bonnie.





	Loner

**Author's Note:**

> First FNAF fic, made for my df. Bear with me as I learn how to write children.

The pizzeria is filled to the brim with sugar-filled kids. They're racing up and down the aisles of the store, laughing and yelling.

Freddy glances over at Bonnie. He knows Bonnie lives for these moments, just seeing kids happy. 

Soon enough, the small ones all make their way to the arcade to burn off the sugar with Galaga and Dig-Dug.

All but one. One child hangs back, seemingly unsure of where to go. He nervously glances back and forth from the stage to the arcade room and back again. He's rocking back and forth and flicking his fingers.

Come to think of it, Freddy doesn't think he's seen this one running with the other kids. He looks over at Bon, and he's realized the same.

Chica would normally be in her spot on Freddy's left, but right now she's helping in the arcade room to ensure nobody gets hurt.

Freddy hums a couple of notes, a slower song that was still cheerful. Bonnie immediately catches on and starts strumming his guitar.

Freddy loves these moments, when he and Bonnie can communicate almost telepathically. As they move into the vocals of the song, he's reminded again of how good it feels when he and Bonnie are just making music together, harmonizing like only they can do.

They keep it soft and gentle, and soon enough the young child's rocking slows. His eyes are closed and he seems to be jamming with the music. 

When the song ends, the kid gets up and slowly approaches the stage. His eyes are wide and he looks ready to bolt at the first hint of trouble. 

He glances around as if to ensure nobody will catch him, and walks up to Bonnie. He gives a little wave, and Bonnie winks at him. He jumps, looking back and forth between Bonnie and Freddy.

He points at Bonnie's guitar, a question in his eyes. Bonnie nods and moves it closer to the child. The boy strums it and looks back up at Bonnie, utter delight in his eyes. 

Bonnie presses some frets and the kid strums again, making a G chord. Freddy starts vocalizing some as the kid and Bonnie keep playing the guitar. 

The child looks utterly enraptured, just getting into the music and seeming to love making it himself.

Soon enough though, the kids are heard coming back into the dining room to collect their things. The kid looks disappointed, but goes to an adult who might be his mother.

While the kids are filing out and Chica is making sure they don't leave anyone behind, the boy looks back at the animatronics on the stage. Freddy tips him a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
